The present invention relates to a projecting type charged particle microscope and a projecting type substrate inspection system, and particularly to a projecting type charged particle microscope and a projecting type substrate inspection system in which a substrate is irradiated with an irradiation beam and charged particles generated from the surface of the substrate by the irradiation are projected to form an image.
A method of observing a fine structure using charged particles is a scanning type electron microscope (a scanning electron microscope) in which an inspection sample is scanned with a finely focused electron beam, and electrons characterizing the sample such as secondary electrons, reflected electrons, etc. generated from the sample by the electron beam scanning are detected, and then an image expressing the sample shape is displayed on a CRT (a cathode lay tube) using the detected signal as the brightness modulation signal. The scanning electron microscope is used for micro-structure observation or dimension measurement of workpieces under process working in the semiconductor industry. At the present time, the scanning electron microscope is used for shape inspection and dimension measurement of finely worked samples.
Dimension measurement using such a scanning electron microscope has been already automated, and the automatic measuring system has a processing speed of about several ten wafers (samples) per hour. However, this capacity is based on a case where the dimension measurement is performed on several ten positions per one wafer. If the number of measuring positions is increased, for example, ten times as many as the above-mentioned number or if the area of worked shape inspection is expanded to over the whole surface of the wafer, the process capacity, that is, the throughput is extremely reduced.